A Tricky Business
by Bella Red-Riddle-Malfoy
Summary: When Sirius wakes up form a dream about Remus, he is questioning himself. But when James finds out, life becomes just plain crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Soo... My first fanfic! I hope it's alright... Sorry for any mistakes, by the way. Enjoy!**

_Love is strange. You can find it at any time. For the worst of enemies, for complete strangers, even. But, the worst feeling is when you fall for your best friend_.

Sirius awoke, feeling annoyed with himself. He had a repeat of the dream that had been troubling him for days, weeks..._months_ even. He climbed out of bed, and got dressed, trying not to look across the room at Remus. He left the room, and walked downstairs to the common room.

"Padfoot?" came a voice from behind him. He turned to see James, looking confused.

"Huh?" said Sirius.

"What are you doing awake and down here so early?"

"I just had a bad dream, that's all." It was _almost_ true.

"Same. How 'bout we tell each other?"

"Fine. You first." He knew James would hound him until Sirius told James what it was about.

"I dreamt that Moony and Evans were dating. I _really _like her and I know her and Moony are close, so, well, what if, you know?"

"Prongs, you know Moony wouldn't do that."

"I know. Well, your turn."

Now Sirius really didn't want to tell James.

"Umm, clowns were chasing me."

"Liar. Your dream was... _romantic._ You forgot to scorigify your sheets... and, it contained Moony or Evans. I can tell by your face. Padfoot, you forget your my best mate sometimes, don't you?" James said. Sirius' brain went into overdrive. `He knows! He knows it's Moony and that I like him and everything! He'll think I'm a freak!'

"Umm... fine. It... it was Moony."

"..."

"Prongs, you don't-"

"It's fine, Padfoot. I don't have anything against gay people. Or bisexuals. You're you, that's all I care about."

"Prongs... I... thanks, Prongs."

"No problem, mate."

"Prongs, I'm scared. I... I _enjoyed _that dream. I really - I mean really- like him. But... I'm not _gay, _am I?"

"Pads... I think you are. But this is good."

"What?"

"So is Moony."

"Really?"

**Muhahaha. Cliffy for you! I'm quite enjoying writing this. Are you enjoying reading it? Review, review and tell me!**

**¬Bella Red-Riddle-Malfoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Chapter 2 is here! Yay points! So, I was thinking I'd respond to the reviews I get, so, here we go!**

**Guest: Thanks, this really made me laugh and then... sing. Not a nice sound, but, eh I gotta shake it off! (shake it off, shake it off) I won't stop writing, and gimme your name and I'll check you out ;)**

**siriusblack1990: Thanks! I drafted this quite a while ago, just adding things on. I'm gonna write as much as I can as often as I can!**

**Also, I was thinking of a "from last time" for a quick recap...**

**Right, onto da story!**

**From last time: ****_"So is Moony." "Really?"_**

"Yes, Padfoot, Really."

"H-how long?"

"Umm, about... last month, maybe?"

"Last month! Why didn't he tell us?"

"He was... unsure how you would take it."  
"Do you realize I've been having these... _dreams_ for months, now, right?"

"Woow, you do like him!"  
"I've been avoiding all girls up to this point. I didn't want to admit it before, but, Prongs, I'm gay."

"Padfoot, I find no fault with that. Anyhow, one less bloke for Lily to get with!"

Sirius had to smile at that one. "You'll never give up, will you?"  
"Nope. Never. Never ever ever..." He carried on for the next 2 minutes.

"Prongs! I get it! Now, I'm gonna go Operation:Prongs."

"What? Oh, you'll annoy Moony into dating you? Nice to have you on the team!"

"Heh..."

"Prongs? Padfoot?" A tired looking Moony appeared.

"Umm... hi Moony." said a suddenly nervous Padfoot.

"Yo, Moony! I told Padfoot!"

"You **WHAT?!**"

"Chillax. It's 's got something to tell you, haven't you, Pads?"

"Umm... what?" Sirius had spent the last of the conversation looking into Remus' eyes. They looked so beautiful and enchanting he couldn't look away

"He's gay, too, Moony."

"Hmm... is he?"

"Yep." said James, smirking as if he knew something the pair didn't.

"I'll be going now." Sirius said suddenly. He grabbed his bag and stalked out of the common room. Was James going to tell Moony about his crush? If he was, Sirius didn't want to be in the same room at the same time. What if Moony didn't like him? What if Moony didn't want to be friends after that? Sirius' mind went around in circles, covered in "_What If...?" questions. _It came until a point when James came out the portrait of the Fat Lady and said "Padfoot, have you been sitting here all along? It's lesson time, buddy."

Ahh. _Perfect_. A whole lesson with _Slughorn._ How _fun_ that'll be. Sirius picked up his bag and stalked off.

XOX...

"Welcome, class! Today, we'll be studying Amortentia. Does anybody-yes, Mr. Snape?"

"Amortentia is the strongest love potion. You'll smell the most attractive things to you. However, it does not create love. It creates a powerful obsession that could result in death."

"Excellent, Mr Snape. 10 points to Slytherin for an excellent answer. Right, so, we'll be smelling some today. I've got some right here." He pulled a lid off a large vat.

Sirius felt a wonderful smell fill his senses. Pine trees and cinnamon... it smelled familiar. After sniffing it for a few more seconds, he knew where it was from. A picture formed in his mind. Remus. The most attractive thing to him was Remus. _No surprise there. He's amazing. _Sirius stared over to where Remus was, full in daydreams. What shocked him, though, was that Remus was looking at him. Remus had a dreamy expression on his face. Suddenly, the smell went away, and Sirius regained control of himself.

"Right, I want everyone to tell me what they smelt. It's quite interesting. Right, at the back, Misters Black, Potter, Lupin?"

"I smelt flowers. Lilys, actually." James said.

"I smelt S-fire and... wet dog fur?" said Remus, who was blushing heavily. Here it was, Sirius' turn.

"Pine and cinnamon." Sirius muttered quietly

"Hmm... some strange ones there. Wet dog fur, Mr Lupin? Very.. different. Right, so, what ever you smelt usually smells like, or points to, whoever you feel attracted to or love."

Sirius felt himself falling into an abyss of daydreams. Where Remus confessed his love... him and Remus kissing...

"Mr Black, see me after class for making such stupid noises!" It was only then that Sirius realized that he had let out a deep moan. He blushed deeply, and set on taking notes.

XOX...

"Mr Black, can you please tell me what that was all about?"

"I... I was daydreaming, sir. I was thinking about my... crush. I think it was the Amortentia. I won't let it happen again."

"Your right. You won't."

**Eep! He knows he loves him now! Imaninary cookies to reviewers! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I am the WORST PERSON EVER! How long has it been since I updated? LIKE FOREVER! I'm SO sorry about the delay, but I couldn't help it... Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

XOX...

As Sirius walked out, only one thought filled his head. _How could I let myself do that?! _As he got outside, he saw that James, Remus and Peter had waited for him.

"Oh, hey guys..." said Sirius, as he walked to them.

"S'up, Pads!" replied James.

"Hullo, Padfoot." said Peter.

"H-hello, Pads..." said Remus, blushing slightly.

~JAMES POV~

Sirius walked over to us and we all greeted him. I was having an internal conflict (and totally not staring at Evan's bum).. I knew that Padfoot liked Moony and Moony liked Padfoot, but I wondered if I should just tell them outright or let them go on their course. Obviously I would go and do the first one! I mean, HELLO THEIR PERFECT FOR EACHOTHER...

~Sirius~

As Sirius watched James grow more conflicted, the more he became anxious. Was James going to tell Remus? Then, all of a sudden, James cast _Sonorus _and shouted up.

"SIRIUS BLACK LOVES REMUS LUPIN! REMUS LUPIN LOVES SIRIUS BLACK!"

His voice echoed around Hogwarts. There was not one student or teacher, ghost or animal that didn't hear that if they were on the grounds of Hogwarts. Sirius looked blankly at Remus, and Remus looked blankly at Sirius.

"Is this true, Moony?"

"... _yes"_

_"_Moony, I like you t-"

Sirius was cut off and Remus' lips hit his own. They both knew that this could be a major problem in the future, but for know, they were happy kissing.

"GET A ROOM!" yelled Lily- who had been standing nearby- and James at the same time.

Both Remus and Sirius laughed into eachother, as a red blush filled both Lily and James' cheeks. They had to repay James, and now they knew just a perfect way to do it...

**EEP! Thanks so much for reading! Sorry if this chapters really short but I have a lot of work to catch up on. Anyway, I might make another story, a sequel. If you want it, let me know! Reviews make me write quicker and y'all get some internet happy cookies if you review! Thanks guys!  
¬Bella Red-Riddle-Malfoy**


End file.
